Rebel's Got Talent
Rebel's Got Talent '''is one of the middle webisodes in the Chapter 2 webisode selection. Summary Raven Queen wants to perform in the talent show, however she gets challenged by Sparrow Hood. With his cockiness, he continually disturbs Raven as she practices around the school because he thinks that he's too good for practicing. In the talent show, Cedar Wood having concluded her performance, doesn't get full marks due to Lizzie Hearts' not liking her performance. Raven is to perform next, and while performing she gets upstaged by Sparrow. Enraged, she then upstages him, he attempts a stage-dive but fails and Raven continues her performance resulting in her becoming the winner by getting a full score. Summary '''Headmaster Grimm: Raven Queen, what evil act are you going to perform for this year's talent show? No, no, no, no! Ms. Queen, this music is too...nice. If you will not give a performance suitable to a student of your destiny...— Raven Queen: Since my story didn't exactly go "poof", I think it's safe to change it up, heh. Do something you know, heh, not evil? Headmaster Grimm: Nevertheless, Sparrow Hood has already signed up to play the guitar. Sparrow Hood: Sparrow's gonna show you up big time, owh! Raven Queen: But I've been practicing my guitar solo for a month! Sparrow Hood: Practice is for losers, oh!!! Raven Queen: Bring it on like Fairy Song! Ugh, I mean... Headmaster Grimm: That's more evil! Raven Queen: *gasps* Sparrow Hood: Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!!! Madeline Hatter: That was Cedar Wood, and her little friend, Splinter! Who, oddly enough can only lie! Next up: a guitar solo by Raven Queen! C.A. Cupid: Raven is spelltacular! Sparrow Hood: Not for long... C.A. Cupid: *gasps* Raven Queen: *gasps* Students: *cheers* Sparrow Hood: YEAH!!! Raven Queen: THAT'S IT! I told the Headmaster that I didn't wanna do anything evil... Kitty Cheshire: *gasps* Lizzie Hearts: *gasps* Raven Queen: But sometimes, you gotta let your bad side out! Students: *cheers* Headmaster Grimm: So evil! Raven Queen: It pays to practice. Students: *cheers* Gallery Raven and Sparrow - RGT.png Raven & Sparrow - RGT.png Rebel's got talent.png Sparrow Hood & Raven Queen - RGT.png Sparrow & Raven - RGT.png Raven plays and Maddie dances - Rebel's Got Talent.png Sparrow, Raven & Maddie - RGT.png Raven plays and Cedar listens - Rebel's Got Talent.png Sparrow - RGT.png Raven Eats and Plays - RGT.png Rebel's Got Talent.png Cedar and Splinter - Rebel's Got Talent.png Judge - Rebel's Got Talent.png The Wonderland talent show - Rebel's Got Talent.png Hunter, Ashlynn, Dexter , Briar - Rebel's Got Talent.png C.A. Cupid - Rebel's Got Talent.png Raven Looking at Sparrow - RGT.png Raven Rocks! - Rebel's Got Talent.png Students - Rebel's Got Talent.png It pays to practise - Rebel's Got Talent.png Raven rocking in the talent show - Rebel's Got Talent.png Charmatorium - Rebel's Got Talent.png Raven Playing - RGT.png MG-RGTalent.png MGrimm -RGTalent.png Since my story didn't exactly go poof - RGT.png Raven - RGT.png Webisode Category:Webisodes Category:Chapter 2 Webisodes Category:Chapter 2 Pages